


Ein echter Mann (A Real Man)

by Terrenis



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Authorized Translation, Deutsch | German, M/M, Rape Recovery, Steve Feels, Thor Feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor liebt Steve und lässt es ihn wissen. Die Auswirkungen sind unerwartet, genauso wie der Grund dahinter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein echter Mann (A Real Man)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Real Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432926) by [knittyknicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittyknicker/pseuds/knittyknicker). 



> A/N: Deutsche Übersetzung…
> 
> Warnungen: vergangene Missbrauchsreferenzen zwischen Steve und unbenannten OC’s
> 
> Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir! Ich bin nur die Übersetzerin ^^.

Ein echter Mann

 

von kittyknicker

Übersetzt aus dem Englischen von Terrenis

 

Die letzten der Invasionstruppen wurden von Captain Americas Schild zu Fall gebracht, als er in der Mitte eines zerstörten Block von Bürogebäuden kauernd stand. Das Schwirren des Schildes beim Rückflug hörte man nur für ein paar Sekunden, bevor seine Hand nach oben schnellte, um es zu fangen.

„Gute Arbeit, Waffenbruder. Wir sollten feiern, wie es sich für Krieger unseres Standes geziemt.“

Thors Grinsen schluckte den Großteil seines Gesichtes und Steve konnte nicht umhin, zurückzugrinsen.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Bier und Met nicht mehr Effekt haben werden als Erdalkohol, aber ich könnte auf jeden Fall einen Happen zu essen vertragen.“

„Nein, das ist nicht die Feier, auf die ich mich bezog. Ich dachte, dass eine kräftige Paarungsrunde ein sehr effektiver Weg wäre, um zu feiern, während sie es uns ermöglicht, uns von unserer unverbrauchten Aggression zu reinigen.“

Als er zu sprechen aufhörte, war er überrascht, als er merkte, wie Steve sich seinem Arm entzog, den er um die Schultern des Soldaten gelegt hatte.

"I-I-Ich hab etwas... Ich muss ... Genau, muss... Tschüss."

Und Thor beobachtete mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln, wie Captain America so schnell von ihm wegging, dass es für jemand anderen wie Weglaufen ausgesehen hätte.  
~~~>  
„Gibt es einen passenden Weg, sein Interesse für jemanden aus eurem Reich zu bekunden?“

Tony hebt seinen Kopf, Thor für einen Moment betrachtend, bevor er eine Antwort gibt. „Ich bin sicher, Jane weiß um dein Interesse. Es sei denn, du planst etwas Festeres?“

Thor schüttelt seinen Kopf, ein trauriger, aber kein schmerzlicher, Gesichtsausdruck über sein Gesicht huschend, wie wenn Wolken die Sonne verdunkeln. „Nein, Jane und ich haben uns getrennt. Sie ist eine gute Frau, aber nicht für mich.”

“Aha, also ist dir eine andere Lady ins Auge gefallen?“

“Nein, keine Lady. Darum frage ich ja.”

“Nun gut, du musst herausfinden, ob es etwas gibt, was er gerne tut.“

„Kopulieren?“ 

„Kop-„ Tony verschluckt sich an dem Wort, sich kurz wundernd, ob Thor dies manchmal mit Absicht machte.

„Sex mit anderen Männern haben.“ 

Thor sieht daraufhin verblüfft aus. „Kommt es unter Menschen wirklich darauf an, was ihr Partner ist, wenn sie die Persönlichkeit des Anderen angenehm finden?“

„Um…ja.“ 

“Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, um festzustellen, ob er offen für eine Umwerbung ist?”

“Du könntest ihn einladen, Abendessen und anschließend einen Film oder so etwas in der Richtung. Museum geht auch noch für einige Leute, während andere ein Sportereignis bevorzugen. So was wie das ist üblicherweise okay!”

“Ich würde einen direkteren Weg vorziehen. Sollte ich ihn nicht einfach dazu einladen, mein Bett zu teilen? Würde das nicht die Frage beantworten, ob sie Interesse haben oder nicht?”

“Nun ja, würde es, aber manche Leute möchten ein bisschen mehr als nur das.”

“Also muss ich ihnen den Hof machen?”

“Ausgehen…ja, vielleicht würde Steve das bevorzugen. Er wurde nicht in diesem Zeitalter großgezogen. Als er alt genug fürs Ausgehen war, gab es verständlicherweise weniger Sex ohne eine Art der Bindung.“

“Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es Steve ist, der mich interessiert.”

“Kumpel, es war irgendwie sehr schwer, deinen Vorschlag in der Mitte der Straße zu überhören.”  
~~~>  
Thor steht seit einigen Minuten mitten im Eingang zum Fitnessraum, die Rückenmuskeln des Captains betrachtend, wie sie sich bogen, während er gleichmäßig auf den schweren Sack einschlägt. Während er ihn beobachtet und darauf wartet, dass der andere Mann ihn bemerkt, registriert er nicht, dass die Geräusche aufgehört haben, als Steve sein Training abschließt und herüberkommt, um sich ein Handtuch und eine Wasserflasche von der Bank bei der Tür zu schnappen.

Thor ist ein wenig überrascht, fängt sich aber wieder schnell, nickt dem anderen Mann zu, bevor er ihn einlädt.

“ Steve, wenn du heute Abend noch nichts vorhast, würde ich dich gerne dazu einladen, mich zu einem Baseballspiel zu begleiten.“

“Ähm, sicher. Ich wusste nicht, dass du Baseball magst.”

“Ich habe es nie gesehen, aber ich dachte, es könnte ein angenehmer Abend mit dir werden.“ 

“Oh, nun, klar doch. Lass mich nur schnell duschen und mir etwas Angemessenes anziehen.”  
~~~>  
Das Baseballspiel ist erfreulich, obwohl Steve nicht anders kann, als zusammenzuzucken, als Thors Hand hinten an seinem Genick ruht. Er sitzt für eine Minute angespannt da und steht dann blitzschnell auf, die Worte „Badezimmerpauselangesinningbingleichzurück“ aus seinem Mund holpernd, während er dorthin schreitet.

Als er zurückkehrt, macht Thor keine weiteren Anstalten, ihn zu berühren, und Steve entspannt sich beim Spiel, hoffend, dass Thor sich entschieden hat, seinen Vorschlag vom Vortag nicht weiterzuverfolgen.  
~~~>  
“Das Baseballspiel scheint ihm nicht von unserer Verbindung zueinander überzeugt zu haben. Wie viele Dates braucht man, bevor sie zustimmen, mit einem zu schlafen?“

“Wow, ich bin wahrscheinlich der Falsche für diese Frage. Die meisten meiner ‚Beziehungen’ haben nicht länger als bis zum ersten Date gedauert. Nun ja, bis zu Pepper. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, wir sind schon seit Jahren miteinander ausgegangen, bevor ich endlich kapiert hab, wie wichtig sie für mich ist.“

“Ich glaube kaum, dass er so geistig umnachtet ist.”  
~~~>  
Steve ist nicht sicher, was er denken soll, als Thor ihn am folgenden Wochenende in eine Kunstgalerie einlädt. Er nimmt an, dass Thor versucht, sein Wissen über Midgardische Bräuche zu erweitern, und sagt zu, aber er fragt sich, ob es wie beim Baseballspiel zugehen wird. Glücklicherweise wird der Abend wundervoll.

Er genießt die Ausstellung wirklich, spricht mit den Künstlern und verschiedenen anderen Gönnern, während Thor die Bilder vorsichtig unter die Lupe nimmt, bevor er sie für ‚akzeptabel’ erklärt. Steve ist einfach erleichtert, dass Thor seine Grenzen zu respektieren scheint, vor allem, da ihm langsam die Wege ausgehen, sich elegant weiteren Annäherungen zu entziehen. Gegen 1 Uhr ist die Ausstellung soweit vorüber und Steve ist bereit, nach Hause zu fahren, Thor folgend, der schon im Taxi auf die Heimfahrt wartet.

Sie sind auf dem Weg zurück zum Anwesen, als alles endgültig auseinander fällt. Als sie so dasitzen und über die verschiedenen Gemälde diskutieren, versucht Steve, den Unterschied zwischen Impressionismus und Abstrakter Kunst zu beschreiben, während Thor ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln beobachtet. Als Steve seinen Mund öffnet, um zu versuchen, es ihm auf andere Art zu erklären, lehnt sich Thor vorwärts und presst seine Lippen auf Steves, die Worte in dessen Mund erstickend. 

Für eine Sekunde genießt Thor die Tatsache, dass er endlich den küsst, den er mehr als alles Andere will… und dann fühlt er, wie er an die entgegengesetzte Taxitür gedrückt wird, als die Bremsen quietschen und das Taxi abrupt zum Stehen kommt. Thor fühlt sich, als ob er gerade etwas Wichtiges verpasst hat, als er sieht, wie Steve die Tür aufreißt und aus dem Taxi schlüpft.

“Gute Nacht. Ich denke, ich werde einfach von hier aus nach Hause laufen. Es war ein schöner Abend.“ Und damit bleibt Thor nichts anderes übrig, als zuzusehen, wie der Captain sich mit großen Schritten von ihm entfernt. Schon wieder.  
~~~>  
“Steve, du musst mit Thor reden.”

Steve antwortet von der Couch, wo er sich gerade mit einem Taschenbuch auf seinem Bauch fläzt, eine weitere Seite umschlagend. „Nein, muss ich nicht. Er wird bald darüber hinwegkommen.”

“Es regnet schon seit einer Woche. Der Gouverneur gerät langsam in Panik und die Stadtverwaltung denkt darüber nach, die unteren Teile der Insel zu evakuieren.”

“Du willst, dass ich ihn davon abhalte, es weiter regnen zu lassen. Wie soll ich das machen?“

“Was zur Hölle, Mann? Er ist total in dich verschossen. Was ist passiert?”

“Ich kann das nicht tun.”

„Dann sag ihm, dass du Kerle nicht auf diese Art magst!“

“Aber ich tue es.”

“Also magst du Thor nicht auf diese Art?”

“Nein, ich mag ihn sogar sehr. Aber er wird bestimmte ‚Dinge’ erwarten,” und hier wurde seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, während sein Blick im Raum umherschweifte, „und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tun kann

“Mit ihm ausgehen?”

“Mit ihm Sex haben!”

„Nun, dann sag ihm, dass du keine Jungfrau mehr bist. Er ist kein Monster.“

“Nein, ist er nicht. Aber ich bin es auch nicht.” Hier hat Tony Schwierigkeiten, die zweite Hälfte des Satzes zu verstehen.

“Was? Irgendwie hast du vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört, Sinn zu machen.“

“Wie viel von meiner Zeit im Grundwehrdienst hat es in meine Akte geschafft?”

“Das meiste davon.”

“Irgendwas über den Tag, an dem der Rest der Rekruten heimgeschickt wurde?”

“Nur eine Notiz über eine Anforderung der Militärpolizei, die nichts ergeben hat.”

“Ja, so was hab ich mir gedacht!”

Sich aufrichtend, schließt Steve vorsichtig sein Buch und legt es auf den Kaffeetisch. 

“Das hab ich mir gedacht!”  
~~~>  
Der Grundwehrdienst ist nicht so, wie er es erwartet hat. Es war wie ein Ferienlager mit Kugeln, obwohl Steve soviel Erfahrung mit Ferienlagern hat wie mit Grundwehrdienst, so dass diese Einschätzung vielleicht ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthält.

Die anderen Männer der Gruppe sind abweisend, machen sich über seine Statur und schwachen Gliedmassen lustig. Sie bezeichnen ihn als ‚Süßer’ und ‚Puppe’, bieten ihm in einem spottenden Ton an, sein Tablett zu tragen, als sie ihn sich damit abmühen sehen. Mehr als einmal hat Steve seinen Schrank aufgebrochen und seine ganze Unterwäsche gegen Hüfthalter und Höschen ausgetauscht vorgefunden. Nach einer Weile hört er auf, überhaupt auf den Fund von Frauenmagazinen auf seinen Kissen zu reagieren.

Zumeist sind es nur Worte und lästige Streiche und Steve ist ziemlich gut darin, sie von sich abprallen zu lassen, das Getuschel zu verdrängen, als er kopfüber vom Ladungsnetz hängt (‚Pass auf, dass dein Rock nicht runterrutscht, Puppe’) und das Hohngelächter zu ignorieren, als er versucht, sich aus dem Stacheldraht zu befreien, ohne sich mehr als nötig aufzuschlitzen (‚Hast du wieder Laufmaschen in deiner Strumpfhose, Süßer?’).

Der Tag, an dem er den Fahnenmast besiegt, ist der Tag, wo es in körperliche Gewalt umschlägt. Als er zurück zu den Baracken kommt, beschließt er, es auszunutzen, dass die Duschen leer sind, und beeilt sich, seine Sachen zu holen. Nach dem Duschen trocknet er sich ab und schlüpft in seine Shorts, alles in ein Handtuch wickelnd. Als er aus der Dusche kommt, sieht er, dass alle da sind, und hat keine Zeit zu reagieren, als einer aus der Truppe ihm einen gezielten Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Steve bricht auf dem Boden zusammen, keucht, als er versucht, wieder Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. 

“Du musst wohl denken, dass du der Überflieger bist, Rogers. Du denkst wohl, das mit der Flagge war lustig, heh? Mal sehen, wie lustig es wird, wenn du rausfliegst wie die Platzverschwendung, die du bist. Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass Phillips solch ein dürres, schwaches, mädchenhaftes, kleines Stück Flaum haben will. Aber hey, du siehst gar nicht mal so schlecht auf deinen Knien aus. Vielleicht haben wir endlich einen Platz für dich gefunden.“

Alle lachen dabei und Steve fühlt einen Schauder seinem Rücken herunter schleichen. Er weiß, dass, wenn sie das über ihn herausfinden, er so gut wie tot ist, aber er hatte niemals daran gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte.

Trotzdem machen sie an jenem Tag nicht weiter und, nach einem letzten, brennenden Schlag, zerstreuen sich die Männer dorthin, wo sie tun, was auch immer sie tun, wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt sind, ihn wie ihren persönlichen Prügelknaben zu behandeln.  
~~~>  
Tony gibt es letztendlich auf, noch irgendwas aus Steve herauszubekommen, und lässt den Soldaten im Wohnzimmer sitzen, tief darüber nachdenkend, was ihn auch immer vor dem Donnergott davonlaufen lässt. Den Fahrstuhl zum Dach nehmend, zieht sich Tony einen Regenmantel an und setzt sich die Kapuze auf.

Draußen fällt der Regen unaufhörlich weiter und Tony nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, um zu genießen, wie sauber schmeckend er die Luft macht. Es ist erstaunlich, was ein wenig Wasser bewirken kann, aber der Gedanke, wie viel Wasser wirklich in den letzten Tagen gefallen ist, lässt Tony das Dach absuchen.

Der Donnerer macht diesmal seinem Namen kaum Ehre. Die Stürme sind meist lautlos gewesen, nur Regen in Strömen und das Zwielicht, welches schwere Bewölkung verursacht, und Tony sieht letztendlich Thor in der Düsterheit. Er sitzt angelehnt an einem Luftschacht, Arme auf seinen angezogenen Knien ruhend, und Tony kann Mjölnir neben seinem Knöcheln ruhen sehen.

Tony ist ziemlich sicher, dass Thor fast die ganze Zeit über auf dem Dach gewesen ist, und anders als die paar Stunden, in denen es Natasha geschafft hat, ihn reinzulocken, um zu essen oder sich auszuruhen, weiß Tony, dass Thor bald seine Belastungsgrenze erreichen muss.

Tony muss wegen des Trommelns des Regens lauter sprechen. „Thor, du musst damit aufhören, Mann.“

Thor schaut auf und Tony ist nicht wirklich überrascht zu sehen, wie abgespannt sein Gesicht aussieht. „Ich kann nicht. Ich habe den Captain gekränkt und das ist meine Strafe.“

“Indem du Manhattan absaufen lässt?“ 

“Nay, indem mein Leid für die Welt sichtbar ist.”

Tony öffnet den Mund, um zu antworten, wird aber von einer weiteren Stimme, die sich der Unterhaltung anschließt, unterbrochen.

“Nun, lass das! Wir bekommen Beschwerden.“

Tony beobachtet, wie Thors Augen sich weiten, als er Steve im Treppenhaus stehen sieht, als dieser versucht, den fallenden Regen zu meiden.

“Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Ich wäre dankbar, wenn du damit aufhören würdest, es regnen zu lassen, und hereinkommen würdest, um dich ein wenig zu reinigen. Wenn du damit fertig bist, werden wir reden.“

Tony ist ziemlich sicher, dass er jetzt einfach überflüssig ist, und er geht im nachlassenden Regen zurück zum Fahrstuhl, die Männer allen lassend.  
~~~>  
Steve weiß wirklich nicht, was er sagen soll, als er so da steht, auf Thor wartet, dass dieser endlich vom Dach aufsteht und zu ihm stößt. Als die Sekunden zu Minuten werden und Thor keine Anstalten macht, aufzustehen, seufzt Steve und schlingt seine Arme leicht um sich, während er dorthin geht, wo Thor immer noch stillsitzt. 

“Ernsthaft! Steh auf, komm rein, zieh deine nassen Sachen aus und triff mich in der Küche! Wenn ich schon darüber reden muss, werde ich es sicherlich nicht hier machen.“ Sprach es, nickte und ließ Thor zurück, ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann ihm folgen würde.  
~~~>  
Steve sieht Thor nicht, aber er hört ihn, als dieser den Flur hinunter zu seiner Wohnung geht. Während er wartet, holt Steve die Zutaten für Pfannkuchen und Eier hervor, schlägt genug, damit es für beide reicht, während er wartet. Nachdem er alles vermischt hat und in die Pfannen gegossen hat, steht er am Herd, ab und zu die Pfannkuchen anstechend, ob sie gar sind, und denkt darüber nach, was er Thor erzählen soll.  
~~~>  
Der erste Hieb schien eine Schleuse zu öffnen, die eine Flut körperlichen Missbrauchs nach sich zog, welcher von Stoßen und Beine stellen bis zu unerwarteten Magenschlägen und ein paar Runden Sparring reichten, die Steve unter seiner Uniform blau und grün schlugen. Das Einzige, was Steve durchhalten ließ, war, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er das tat, um Tyrannen zu stoppen, und wenn er nachgab, würden diese Kerle beim nächsten Mal noch schlimmer werden. Also schlug er zurück, versuchte es, so hart er konnte, versuchte, die anderen Männer so zu übertrumpfen, wie es in seinen Möglichkeiten lag, nur um ja nicht wieder ins normale Leben zurück zu müssen und sein Dasein als ‚Der Kleine’ fristen zu müssen.

Der Zwischenfall mit der Granate verschaffte Steve ein Treffen mit Colonel Phillips, Stark, Erskine und Agent Carter. Da niemand überhaupt seine Frage beantwortet hatte, ob es das nun ein oder kein Test war, ist Steve nicht sicher, ob er dort ist, um informiert oder zum Packen geschickt zu werden, so dass Phillips zögerndes „Gut gemacht!“ ihn so sehr erleichtert, dass er sich richtig Mühe geben muss, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Nach gefühlten Stunden beenden sie das vorläufige Treffen und Steve wird wieder zurück zu den Baracken geschickt. Als er hereinkommt, ist er überrascht, mehr als die Hälfte der Betten abgezogen zu sehen, die zusammengefalteten Matratzen an einem Ende. Als er sich umschaut, sieht er die Soldaten, die immer noch da sind, und er wird nervös, als er bemerkt, dass genau die Soldaten, die noch da sind, die Gleichen sind, die auch für den Großteil seiner Prügel verantwortlich sind.

“Also hast du es endlich geschafft. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr denkt, Jungs, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die Granate nicht das Einzige ist, auf das er sich geworfen hat.“

“Schau dich an. Du bist kein Soldat, du bist ja kaum ein Mann. Ich kann mir ums Verrecken nicht vorstellen, dass du mehr als nur Zeitverschwendung bist.“

“Ja, aber ich kann mir zumindest eine Sache vorstellen, für die er gut ist, wenn man so weich und winzig wie ein Mädchen ist.“ Die Hand, die sich um sein Genick klammert, überrascht ihn und er windet sich, als sie ihn auf die Matratze schubsen. Er schreit auf, aber das dicke Material der Matratze dämpft seine Stimme und die Anderen lachen.

“Nur zu! Stöhn uns was vor! Wir wissen alle, dass du das magst. Wer besorgst ihm zuerst?“

Mehr Gelächter, und Steve kann sie darüber zanken hören, wer ihn ‚zureiten’ darf. Hände drücken ihn immer noch in den Matratzenbezug, aber er fühlt sie sich bewegen für eine Minute. Er bäumt sich wild auf, versucht, sich zu befreien und hat beinahe auch Erfolg, bevor ein stechender Schmerz an der Seite seines Kopfes ihn überrascht und er zusammensackt und ihm schwarz vor Augen wird.

Als er endlich wieder klar denken kann, fühlt er Luft hinten an seinen Oberschenkeln. Seine Hosen befinden sich rund um seine Knöchel und seine Beine sind soweit auseinander gespreizt, das er sein Gleichgewicht gerade so halten kann, wie es seine Hände erlauben. Die Ecke des des Bettrahmens bohrt sich in seinen Magen und er kann fühlen, wie ihm jedes Mal schlecht wird, wenn er gegen den Rahmen gepresst wird. Er kämpft gegen die Hände an, die ihn immer noch niederzwingen, ist aber nicht wirklich in der Lage, sie abzuschütteln. 

“Wieder da, Puppe? Wäre doch ein Jammer, wenn du alles verpassen würdest.“

Und so fühlt Steve, wie Finger ihn packen und dehnen. Ein trockener, stumpfer Daumen drückt gegen sein Loch, bevor der Mann hinter ihm ihn hineinzwängt, so ein ersticktes Quietschen aus seinen Lungen kitzelnd. Der Mann spuckt ihn an und Steve kann die Spucke zwischen seinen Poritzen lang laufen fühlen, bevor der Mann sie zusammen mit zwei breiten, rauen Fingern in ihn reindrückt.

Der Schmerz ist überraschend und Steve beißt sich hart auf die Lippen, um den Aufschrei abzufangen, der sich aufbaut. Für ein paar Minuten bleiben sie so, der Mann, der seine Finger unsanft rein und raus schiebt, während Steve seine Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht schon wieder aufzuschreien.

Endlich nimmt der Mann seine Finger raus und Steve atmet erleichtert auf, als die Eindringlinge weg sind. Die Erleichterung ist jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer, als er fühlt, wie etwas Breiteres und Schwammigeres gegen ihn presst.

“Na dann mal los, Süßer. Genau dafür warst du bestimmt.“

Und mit diesen Worten stößt der Mann vorwärts, gräbt sich in einem langen, harten Stoß bis zum Ende ein. Steves Sehfeld fängt durch den Schmerz an, weiß zu flackern, und er kreischt, einen der Männer erschreckend, die seine Handgelenke halten, so dass er den Halt verliert. Der Schmerz, der sich sein Rückgrat hoch wälzt, hielt Steve davon ab, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, und er bedauert die ungenutzte Gelegenheit, als der Mann seinen Griff verstärkt, hart genug drückt, dass seine Knochen gegeneinander reiben.

Steve fühlt, wie die Tränen über seine Wangen laufen, und dreht seinen Kopf, um zu versuchen, sie zu verstecken. Er ist nicht ganz erfolgreich und einer der Männer gibt einen Kommentar ab.

“Aw, schaut mal, ihr habt ihn zum Weinen gebracht.”

“Tränen. Ein Trick der Mädchen. Ist irgendjemand überrascht, dass Rogers sie benutzen wird?

“Nö, wenn er sich wie ein Mädchen benimmt, dann werden wir ihn wie eins behandeln.”

Steve blendet die höhnischen Bemerkungen aus und konzentriert sich auf den Schmerz, da jeder Stoß auf viel zu trockener Haut hängen bleibt, ihm das Gefühl gebend, als ob er bei lebendigen Leib verbrennt. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wird der Mann hinter ihm schneller, kommt in ihm mit einem Grunzen und einem Spritzer Wärme, die Steve zum Erbrechen in die Matratze unter ihm bringt.

Als er sich zurückzieht, kann Steve nicht anders, als zu hoffen, dass sie fertig sind, als er merkt, wie sich der Halt der Hände merklich lockert. Zu seiner Linken wird das kalte, raue Paar Hände, an das er sich gewöhnt hatte, durch ein warmes, feuchtes Paar ersetzt und Steve merkt, wie sich jemand anders ihm nähert. Als er das Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses hört, schluchzt er leise und schaltet einfach ab.  
~~~>  
Er kommt in einer leeren Baracke zu sich. Die Anderen sind alle weg und er liegt zusammengesunken über der Ecke seiner Koje. Langsam zieht er sich in eine sitzende Position hoch, seine Finger sich in die feuchte Matratze unter seinem Gesicht grabend. Er versucht, aufzustehen, aber stellt fest, dass seine Beine wegen der seltsamen Position, in der man ihm zurückgelassen hat, eingeschlafen sind. Er ruht sich aus, erlaubt sich, zu weinen, während er darauf wartet, dass das schmerzhafte Nadeln aufhört.

Sobald seine Beine wieder so gut wie in Ordnung sind, zieht er sich hoch und hinkt zu den Duschen, sich den Rest seiner Uniform entledigend und sie da lassend, wo sie hinfällt. Sobald er das Wasser anbekommen hat, dreht er es so heiß auf, wie er es ertragen kann, und lehnt sich unter den Strahl, lässt das Wasser in seine Haut brennen und das Gefühl der Männer auf seiner Haut wegwaschen. Er versucht ein paar Mal, sich vorsichtig zu schrubben, aber jedes Mal verkrampft sich sein Rücken und sein Magen und er gibt letztendlich auf, dreht seinen Rücken zum Wasserstrahl und steht einfach nur da.

Als das Wasser schließlich kalt wird, zerrt er sich selbst raus, trocknet sich grob ab, während er die Baracke durchquert, um sich frische Kleidung zu schnappen. Erst als er in des Mitte des Raumes steht, vollkommen nackt außer dem Handtuch um sein Genick, erinnert er sich, was wirklich passiert ist und er erstarrt, nicht in der Lage, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, aus Angst dass, wenn er es tut, ihn jemand sieht.

Er braucht noch ein paar mehr Minuten, um sich wieder bewegen zu können, aber er tut es, und just, als er sich das SSR T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zieht, steckt ein MP seinen Kopf zu Türe rein.

„Sind Sie der Einzige hier?“

“Ja, Sir.“

“Wir haben einen Anruf wegen einer Ruhestörung bekommen, aber wir waren irgendwie unterbesetzt. Möchten Sie etwas melden?“

„Nein, Sir. Es gibt nichts zu melden.“ Er will keine Aufzeichnung von dieser Nacht, weil er, solange es nicht auf Papier existiert, es auch nicht verarbeiten muss.  
~~~>  
Thor kommt gerade rechtzeitig in die Küche, als Steves vergessene Pfanne mit Eiern Feuer fängt. Fluchend greift Thor nach dem Pfannendeckel und knallt ihn auf die Flammen, hoffentlich, bevor die Sprinkleranlage anspringen kann. Steve macht die Dunstabzugshabe an und die Ventilatoren schaffen es, den Rauch abzusaugen, bevor es auch noch innen regnet.

„Vielleicht wäre Kaffee eine bessere Option für diese Diskussion?“

Steve runzelt die Stirn angesichts der Haufen von Kohle, die einmal Eier gewesen sind, bevor er die Pfanne ins Spülbecken fallen lässt und die Schweinerei ordentlich einweicht.

„Ich wollte eigentlich, dass du was Ordentliches ist. Wann war eigentlich das letzte Mal, wo du was anderes als ein Sandwich oder ein paar Poptarts hattest?“

Thor öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder, da er sich wirklich nicht erinnern kann. Es muss weniger als eine Woche her sein, aber die letzte Mahlzeit, an die er sich erinnert, ist die, die sie vor der Gallerieeröffnung gegessen haben. Bei der Erinnerung an diese Nacht fällt Thors Gesicht wieder zusammen und er senkt seinen Kopf.

„Ist doch egal!“

„Nein, das ist es nicht, du Idiot. Du bist ein Teil des Teams und du musst essen. Wenn du während eines Kampfes ohnmächtig wirst, werde ich dich auf dem Boden liegen lassen.“

Thors Kopf schnellt hoch und starrt ihn böse bei der ‚Idiot’ – Bemerkung an, bemerkt aber, dass Steve mehr wütend als verärgert aussieht.

“Steve…”

“Thor…”

Beide Männer sprechen zur selben Zeit, ihre Worte sich überschneidend. Steve gibt ein Zeichen, dass Thor zuerst sprechen soll.

“Steve, wenn ich dich irgendwie gekränkt haben sollte, entschuldige ich mich dafür. Ich wollte dir nur meine Anerkennung zeigen, als ich dir mein Angebot gemacht habe, das Bett mit mir zu teilen. Als du davor geflohen bist, dachte ich, es sei, weil ich einige Regeln verletzt hab, die mir nicht bewusst waren. Ich hab mit Tony gesprochen und er hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich einmal das ‚Daten’ probiere, aber das ist auch fehlgeschlagen und jetzt hab ich das Gefühl, dass du und ich nie was Anderes als Teamkollegen, die sich den selben Wohnraum teilen, wenn sie müssen, sein werden.“

Steve braucht einen Moment, um zu absorbieren, was Thor gerade enthüllt hat, seine eigene Erklärung angesichts dieser neuen Information umformend.

„Dein ursprüngliches Angebot war etwas abrupt, aber es lag eher daran, was du gesagt hast als wie du es gesagt hast. Wegen dem Rest, da hab ich nicht gemerkt, das dies Dates sein sollten. Ich hab gedacht, du wolltest nur etwas mit einem Freund unternehmen. Ich hab keine wirkliche Erfahrung bezüglich Dates, da ich es geschafft habe, das Date, was ich eigentlich haben sollte, zu verpassen.“ Steves Schulterzucken ist selbstbemitleidend und er atmet einmal tief ein und aus, hoffend, den Rest so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. „Ich mag dich - wirklich. Aber ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass es da Dinge gibt, die du willst, ich dir aber nicht geben kann.

„Ich will nicht mehr, als du bereit bist, zu geben.”

“Nun, das ist gut zu wissen.”

“Ich befürchte angesichts deines Zögerns, dass da noch mehr an der Geschichte dran ist als der Mangel an Erfahrung.”

Steve lacht daraufhin, aber es ist kurz und so trocken, dass Thor sich wundert, ob er sich am Ende der Geschichte auf die diplomatische Immunität berufen muss, von der Fury gesprochen hat.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht immer so ausgesehen habe?“ Thors Augen folgen Steves durchgreifender Geste, bevor er antwortet.

“Ja, du und die Anderen haben das Supersoldatenserum und seine Auswirkungen erwähnt. Warst du vorher sehr anders?“ 

“Ja. Ich war winzig. Ich hatte Gesundheitsprobleme bis zum Abwinken und man hat mich deswegen fünfmal bei der Musterung ausgemustert. Erst als mein bester Freund seinen Einsatzbefehl bekommen hatte, hatte ich es noch einmal versucht, reinzukommen. Wir gingen zu einer Expo, die Tonys Dad organisiert hatte, und dort hab ich Dr. Erskine getroffen.“ Steve hält inne, starrt in die Ferne, und als er fortfährt, ist seine Stimme anders - weicher, zögernder. Jünger, denkt Thor. “Er hat etwas in mir gesehen und mich hineinbekommen. Ich hab meinen Grundwehrdienst ein paar Tage später angetreten.“

Diesmal war die Pause länger und Thor beobachtet, wie Steves Kehlkopf arbeitet, als er reflexiv ein paar Mal schluckt.

„Die Typen dort waren von Anfang an ziemlich gemein zu mir. Einige waren generell gemein, aber ein paar haben es wirklich darauf angelegt, mich versagen zu sehen. Zuerst waren es nur Worte, aber das ist dann eskaliert, als ich es ihnen gezeigt habe. Danach war es alltäglich für mich, irgendwo grün und blau zu sein, obwohl sie so vorsichtig waren, es unter der Uniform zu belassen. Ich schätze mal, sie haben befürchtet, dass ich sie verpfiffen hätte, wenn jemand Fragen gestellt hätte.“

Thor hört mit wachsender Furcht zu, ziemlich sicher, dass er weiss, was nun kommt, waber nicht, Steve zu fragen, aufzuhören, da er der Meinung ist, dass das Erzählen ein notwendiger Schritt beim Verarbeiten der Erfahrung ist.

„Nachdem ich mich auf eine Granate geworfen hab“, Thor ist sicher, dass er alarmiert aussieht, „Dummy Granate, nur ein Test – wirklich. Danach bekamen die Anderen neue Befehle und mir wurde die Supersoldatenprozedur angeboten. Einige der anderen Typen waren wirklich sauer auf mich und das haben sie gezeigt.“

Steve sieht auf und in Thors Augen, und Thor kann nicht anders, als eine Hand auszustrecken, um Steves zu berühren, die auf dem Tisch liegt. Steve läßt ihn gewähren und Thor fühlt einen Funken Hoffnung in seiner Brust aufsteigen.

„Wenn du aufzuhören wünschst, verstehe ich das, aber wenn du das beenden möchtest, werde ich zuhören.“

Steve nickt heftig und fährt fort. „In jener Nacht bin ich das erste Mal mit einer anderen Person zusammen gewesen. Davor bin ich noch nicht einmal zum Zug gekommen. Ich habe niemanden erzählt, was passiert ist, und das Serum hat mich körperlich so verändert, dass am Ende nur mein Wort gegen ihres stand.

Ich beschloss, das Ganze einfach zu vergessen, und für eine Weile hab ich das sogar. Größtenteils hab ich es geschafft, mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass es nicht meine Schuld war, aber ein Teil von mir hat sich immer gefragt, ob sie gewußt haben, das ich so war, wie ich war und dass sie mich deshalb attackiert haben. Jedenfall war ich dabei, alles zu verarbeiten. Es hat schon geholfen, dass ich während der Tour in keiner Position war, irgendeine Beziehung anzufangen. Und dann passierte das Ganze mit der 107. und dann war ich verloren.“

Steve lenkt Thors Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, sein Gesicht beobachten, während er spricht. „Als du mir dein Angebot gemacht hast, ist alles wieder hochgekommen. Ich habe nichts darüber gesagt, dass ich Männer bevorzuge, und du hast mich dann in dein Bett eingeladen. Da musste ich einmal mehr darüber nachdenken, dass ich mir womöglich selbst was vorgemacht hatte und dass alles wieder von vorne anfing. Für alle anderen sind Jahre und Jahrzehnte vergangen. Verdammt, ich bin sicher, dass einige der Verantwortlichen sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, so etwas getan zu haben, wenn sie denn überhaupt noch am Leben sind. Aber für mich? Da ist spürbar weniger Zeit vergangen.“

Thor sitzt wie versteinert da angesichts dessen, was Steve mit ihm geteilt hat. Er kann nicht anders, als etwas Respekt zu haben angesichts der Stärke, die Steve sich bewahrt hat, um trotz allen Übels, das man ihm angetan hatte, solch eine gute Person zu zu bleiben. Als sie so da sitzen, gedankenverloren, weiß Thor, dass, wenn Steve ihn lässt, er immer an seiner Seite bleiben wird, solange Steve es erlaubt.

„Danke, dass du deine Bürde mit mir geteilt hast. Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Handeln dir dein Leben erschwert hat. Wenn du willst, dass ich alle weiteren Anstrengungen, mit dir anzubandeln, unterlassen soll, musst du nur etwas sagen und ich werde es tun.“

Steve nickt bei Thors Worten, bevor er seine Hand dreht, die immer noch unter der des Donnererers liegt.

„Weißt du, als wir uns im Taxi geküsst haben? Das war das erste Mal, dass ich von einem Mann geküsst worden bin.“

“Es tut mir leid. Hätte ich…

“Nein, nein. Es war nett, aber ich war besorgt, dass du mehr wolltest, also bin ich gerannt.”

“Du musst es mir nur sagen und ich werde aufhören.”

“Nun gut, wir könnten die Sache mit dem Dating noch einmal versuchen und dieses Mal könnte es sogar klappen, jetzt, da wir beide Bescheid wissen.”

“Das klingt wunderbar.”  
~~>  
Er kann nicht anders, als nervös zu sein, als sie zum ersten Mal ausgehen und als Thor seine Hand mitten auf dem Bürgersteig nimmt, sieht sich um, ob jemand zuschaut; aber sie sind in New York City des 21. Jahrhunderts und niemand schaut zweimal hin. Steve entspannt sich und hält Thors Hand fester, während seine freie Hand ein Taxi herbeiwinkt.

Sie finden Aktivitäten, die ihnen beiden gefallen, und Steve wundert sich, wie man soviel Zeit miteinander, ohne größere Erwartungen jenseits des Händchenhaltens verbringen kann. Steve macht Thor mit Coney Island bekannt und sie verbringen einen angenehmen Nachmittag mit Umherwandern, während Steve seine Erinnerungen an den Park teilt, wie er ihn kennt.

Thor hat große Freude an den Touristenmagneten und sie verbringen mehrere Dates in und rund um die beliebten Attraktionen. Sie heben sich die Freiheitsstatue für zuletzt auf, und nach einigen Wochen des Datens nimmt Steve Thor endlich mit dorthin. Es schlägt ein wie eine Bombe und Thor kann nicht anders, als die Konstruktion einer solch „Gloriosen Göttin der Amerikas“ zu bestaunen, und Steve kann Thor um keinen Preis überzeugen, dass sie lediglich ein Symbol für Amerikas Bereitschaft, Emigranten aus allen Lebenslagen willkommen zu heißen, darstellt. Letztendlich schleppt er Thor auch noch nach Ellis Island, ihm die Bücher zeigend, in welchen die Einreise von Emigranten ins Land aufgezeichnet sind.

Am Ende des Tages läßt selbst Steves Ausdauervermögen nach und sie kehren in die Villa zurück. Als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichen, hält Steve inne, beobachtet Thor, während sie am Ende des Korridors stehen.

„Die vergangenen Monate haben mir wirklich Spass gemacht.“

“Die hatte ich auch. Es war sehr lehrreich, die Stadt durch deine Augen zu sehen.”

“Ja, es ist wirklich sehr interessant gewesen.”

Sie verstummen, jeder Mann den anderen beobachtend.

„Möchtest du mit in mein Zimmer kommen? Ich habe einige Bildbände von New York, die ziemlich interessant sind.“

“Wenn es dir kein Unbehagen bereitet, würde ich gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

“Nein, ich vertraue dir.“

Thor fühlt, wie sich der Funke, der seit Wochen in ihm schlummert, bei Steve’s sanften Worten entzündet, und er greift nach unten, Steves Hand in seine nehmend, bevor er einen sanften Kuss auf den Rücken presst.

„Nach dir!“  
~~~>  
Diese erste Nacht öffnet eine Tür für Steve und an vielen der späteren Abende findet man die Männer kuschelnd auf der Couch, als sie ihr Wissen über Popkultur durch Filme gucken nachholen, und Küsse austauschend, wenn die Filme ihnen zu langweilig werden.

Je mehr Wochen vergehen, desto erregter wurden die Küsse, bis Tony schließlich ein Machtwort spricht und das Paar in ihre Zimmer verbannt, wenn sie dieser Art von Aktivität nachgehen wollen. Als sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchen und Anstalten machen, zu gehen, ruft Thor über seine Schulter:

„Vielleicht wäre deine Stimmung besser, wenn du die Lady Pepper davon überzeugen könntest, solche Sachen mit dir zu tun.“

Tonys lautes Fluchen läßt sie den Korridor entlang rennen.  
~~~>  
Thor wacht eines Morgens auf und ist überrascht, draußen vorm Fenster Schnee fallen zu sehen. Er liegt unter der Bettdecke, für den Moment einfach das Wetter genießend und das Gefühl von Steve, der sich an seinen Rücken kuschelt. Thor windet sich ein bisschen, rückt näher an die Hitze ran, die Steves Körper abgibt, und denkt darüber nach, dass sie in vier Jahren genau ein Jahr zusammen sind.

Ihre Beziehung war im Laufe der Zeit immer angenehmer geworden und Thor konnte nicht anders, als die Tatsache zu bejubeln, dass Steve nicht länger bei seinen Berührungen zusammenzuckte, ungeachtet, wo er stand. Ihm gefiel auch, dass ihr Umgang miteinander so entspannt war, dass es ein Vergnügen war, das Bett miteinander zu teilen.

Nachdem Tony sie letztendlich aus dem Wohnzimmer verbannt hatte, wurden ihre Filmabende schnell zu Übernachtungen, und während unter der Bettdecke nichts weiter vor sich ging als Schlafen, fand Thor, dass er seit langem nicht so zufrieden war. 

Thor seufzt und beginnt sich langsam seinen Weg aus dem Bett zu bahnen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, den schlafenden Mann nicht zu wecken. Leise zur Kommode schleichend, zieht er seinen Pyjama aus, tauscht ihn gegen eine Jeans und Thermotop, die auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe hängen, aus und zieht sie an, bevor er sich noch ein paar dicke Socken greift, die er gerne im Haus anzieht.

Als er angezogen ist, geht er zur Küche, wo er Tony vorfindet, der über den Sinn des Lebens in seiner halbvollen Kaffeetasse nachdenkt.

„Dieses Wochenende markiert meine einjährige Beziehung mit Steve. Was ist ein angemessener Weg, das zu feiern?“

”Wie feiert ihr in Asgard?“

“Wir heiraten, aber ich fürchte, Steve könnte das zu hastig finden. Ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob dass etwas ist, was er wirklich will.“

“Vielleicht.” Thor wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Tony sieht aus, als ob er noch nicht im Bett gewesen ist und seine Augen sind glasig, aber er klingt klar, als er weiterspricht. „Führ ihn in dein Lieblingsrestaurant aus, esst schön zu Abend, trinkt ein paar Flaschen Wein und geht anschließend Tanzen oder so.“

Tanzen ist DIE Aktivität, bei der Thor zögert, sie mit Steve auszuprobieren, da er jetzt genau über die genauen Details bezüglich Peggy und das verpasste Date Bescheid weiss. Er weiss, dass es wundervoll wäre, mit Steve tanzen zu gehen, aber er will an dem, was eigentlich ein glücklicher Tag sein sollte, keine traurigen Umstände zur Sprache bringen. Er brummt Tony zustimmend zu, und ist nicht überrascht, dass, als er sich von der Kaffeekanne wegdreht, er den Erfinder schlafend mit der Nase an der Kaffetasse vorfindet.

Sanft schiebt er die Tasse weg von Tonys Gesicht und schnappt sich die Decke von ihrem Platz an der Tür. Er weiß, dass, wenn er ihn an einen bequemeren Ort bringt, er ihn nur wecken wird, also legt er einfach die Decke um ihn, bevor er leise ein Frühstückstablett und Kaffee zurück zum Schlafzimmer trägt.  
~~~>  
Das Bett ist leer, als Thor mit dem Tablett die Tür öffnet und er seinen Kopf dreht, das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser hörend. Er hört das Zischen des Duschkopfes und das Summen, als er abgedreht wird, und lächelt bei dem Geräusch.

An die Tür klopfend, lässt er Steve wissen, dass er da ist. Nach einer peinlichen Begegnung, bei der Steve hochrot geworden ist und Thor sich unbehaglich gefühlt hat, ist Thor so vorsichtig geworden, dass er sich ankündigt, so dass Steve die Chance hat, seine Blöße zu bedecken.

Heute jedoch kommt Steve mit nichts Anderem als einem kleinen Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt durch die Tür. Steve durchquert den Raum Richtung Anrichte, um dort eine Schublade zu öffnen, während Thor ihm zusieht, total fasziniert von dem nackten Fleisch, das er bisher nur zufällig oder wegen einer Verletzung gesehen hat. Während Thor ihn anstarrt, wirft er einen Blick über seine schulter und zieht ein paar Unterhosen an, bevor er das Handtuch fallen lässt. Thor sieht, wie sich eine Röte auf Steve’s Nacken bildet, und merkt, wie ihm selber heiß wird, als er seinen Blick abwendet.

„Ich kann gehen, wenn du dich allein anziehen möchtest.“

“Nein. Ich möchte, dass du bleibst.”

“Du musst mir nichts beweisen.”

“Ich weiß, aber ich möchte das machen. Heute scheint mir ein guter Tag zu sein, um drinnen zu bleiben und uns warmzukuscheln.”

“Das Heizungssystem der Villa ist angemessen, um die Räume warm zu halten.”

“Thor!”

Angesichts von Steve’s Tonfall hebt Thor seinen Blick, den er auf die Steppdecke unter seiner Hand gerichtet hatte.

„Ich will das machen. Ich will, dass du mich siehst, und ich möchte dich auch sehen. Ich wollte das schon seit einer ganzen Weile tun, aber heute fühlt es sich richtig an, weißt du?“

„Noch nicht ganz, aber ich fange langsam an.“  
~~~>  
Steve schafft, Thor davon zu überzeugen, die meiste Kleidung abzulegen, und sie verbringen den Tag zusammen, gegennseitige die Ebenen und Gefälle ihrer Körper zu erforschen. Endlich sind sie in der Lage, zu sehen, was sie bisher nur durch Kleidung gefühlt haben. Thor genießt es, Steves Gesicht zu beobachten, während dieser fast genauso viel erforscht wie er das Gefühl von Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut genießt. 

Thor ist vorsichtig, wo seine Hände landen, bleibt von Steve’s stoffbedeckter Mitte weg, um ihn nicht zu überfordern. Er stellt auch sicher, dass Steve seine Position oben behält, um zu verhindern, dass er sich gefangen fühlt. Während ein Großteil des Berührens nicht neu ist, macht der fehlende Stoff jede Berührung zu etwas Herausragendem und Feinem, und Thor ist stolz, wie weit sie gekommen sind – zusammen.

Sie nehmen das Frühstück früh zu sich und ziehen sich nur lange genug an, um mehr Essen zu holen, bevor sie sich wieder ins Bett fallen lassen. Als die Mittagszeit heranrückt, sind beide Männer gemütlich warm eingekuschelt und schläfrig in dem Kokon, den sie aus ihrem Bettzeug gemacht haben. 

„Steve, würdest du es in Erwägung ziehen, am Samstag mit mir auszugehen?“

“Natürlich. Wohin denn?”

“Abendessen und Tanzen, wenn das okay ist.”

“Das klingt wundervoll, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man tanzt.”

“Ich kann es dir zeigen, wenn du möchtest. Laut Tony ist moderner Tanz ziemlich leicht.”  
~~~>  
In den nächsten zwei Tagen läßt sich Thor Tonys Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Schließlich entscheidet er sich für eine Vorgehensweise und sucht die eine Person auf, die ihm helfen kann. Es ist wenig überraschend, dass er ihn in seinem Labor findet und Thor wartet darauf, dass das Genie ihn bemerkt.

“Tony, ich möchte Steve zum Mann nehmen. Weißt du, ob er irgendwelche Verwandten hat, mit denen ich sprechen muss?“

“Um, nein. Seine Eltern sind schon lange vor ihm gestorben, so weit wir wissen, und er hatte keine Geschwister, also ist er ganz allein. Ich schätze mal, wenn man es so betrachtet, bin ich so was wie ein Verwandter, da er mit meinem Dad befreundet war und der Mann Jahre damit verbracht hat, nach ihm zu suchen.”

“In Ordnung. Ich frage dich um Erlaubnis, Steve Rogers ehelichen zu dürfen. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern und alle Kinder anerkennen, die entstehen könnten. Sollte er merken, das er unglücklich ist, kann er die Scheidung einreichen und alles zurückbekommen, was er in die Ehe mit einbringt. Wegen seines Preises – würdest du es bevorzugen, mit kostbaren Metallen oder Vieh bezahlt zu werden?”

“Whoa, so wird das hier auf der Erde aber nicht gehandhabt. Ich bin immer dafür, wenn ihr zwei durchbrennen wollt, aber ich kann dir keine Erlaubnis geben. Da musst du ihn schon fragen. Obwohl, nur so aus Neugier – über welche Art von kostbaren Metallen reden wir hier?“

Tony verscheucht die letzte Frage. „Egal, wenn Pep rausfindet, dass ich Steve für irgendwas, sogar superrare, schwer zu beschaffende Metalle, wird sie mich das nie vergessen lassen.“

„Also was ist der richtige Weg, um sicher zu stellen, dass er mich akzeptieren wird?“

“Keine Sorge, Kumpel, ich werd was arrangieren.”  
~~~>  
Tony ist so gut wie sein Wort, verschafft ihnen Reservierungen zum Essen in Steves Lieblingsrestaurant und macht Thor mit einer Frau bekannt, die Schmuck für eine exklusive Klientenauswahl anfertigt. Tony ist der Meinung, dass ein Prinz ein personalisiertes, einzigartiges Paar Verlobungsringe haben sollte und diese Lady ist definitiv die Beste, die so etwas in der kurzen Zeit, die sie hatten, bewerkstelligen kann. 

Er schafft es auch, zwei Anzüge zu schicken, die aussehen, als ob sie für jeden Mann maßgeschneidert worden sind, obwohl keiner von beiden jemals zum Maßnehmen da gewesen ist, und Tony konnte nichts für das selbstgefällige, kleine Lächeln, welches seine Lippen für den Rest des Tages zierte.  
~~~>  
Der Morgen ihres Jahrestages war klar und kalt. Steve wachte allein im Bett auf, machte sich aber darüber nicht allzu viel, als er seine Sportsachen anzog und für eine schnelle Trainingsrunde nach unten ging. Er war nicht sicher, was sie außerhalb von Thors angedeuteten Dinner – und – Tanzen – Plänen machten und ein Flattern machte sich in seinem Magen bei dem Gedanken breit, als er daran dachte, was er wollte, was nach dem Essen passiert.

Er vertraute Thor so, wie er Bucky vertraut hatte, durch die sichere Kenntnis, dass er da sein würde, egal, was passierte. Er wollte aufgrund dieses Vertrauens den nächsten Schritt wagen, und als er so darüber nachdachte, fühlte er, wie ihn das richtig anmachte. Er konnte das Blut in sein Gesicht schießen fühlen und wunderte sich, ob der Mangel an Blut, welches von seinem Gehirn zu seinem Gesicht und dann weiter südlich floss, den Schwindel erklärte, den er fühlte. Seine Fäuste fallen lassend, rollte er seinen Kopf zurück, tief durchatmend, während er versuchte, die Kontrolle über seinen widerspenstigen Körper wiederzuerlangen. Heute Nacht, sang sein Verstand fröhlich, heute Nacht.  
~~~>  
Als Steve den leeren Flur entlangging, hörte er Stimmen und hielt an, als er Thor und Tony erkannte, die miteinander sprachen. Er war nicht sicher, warum er stoppte, bevor sie ihn sehen konnten, aber er tat es, lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als er ihnen bei ihrer Unterhaltung zuhörte.

„Danke für deinen Beistand beim Beschaffen des Termins bei ihr. Ich verstehe, dass sie stark nachgefragt wird.“

„Kein Problem. Ich habe schon sehr viel für ihre Dienste bezahlt und sie ist jeden Penny wert. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was sie in nur ein paar Stunden tun kann.“

„Sie war wahrhaft sehr geschickt. Ich war sehr glücklich mit dem, was ich von ihr bekommen habe. Sie hat mir äußerste Diskretion versprochen und ich bin dankbar für ihre Bereitschaft, mir etwas zu gönnen. Du wirst doch Steve nichts sagen? Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn er nichts davon weiß.”

“Kein Wort, mein Freund, kein Wort.”

Das Geräusch einer Hand, die auf eine Schulter klopft, veranlasst Steve, sich wieder zurück in sein Zimmer zu schleichen, durch die Tür zu schlüpfen und sie leise zu schließen, während er darüber nachdenkt, was er zufällig mitbekommen hat. Es hatte geklungen, als ob Tony mit einer diskreten, begabten Bekannten zusammengebracht hat. Aber was könnte Thor brauchen, dass er nicht selbst bekommen konnte?

Plötzlich kamen alle Ängste und Sorgen, die er gehabt hatte, mit einem Schlag zurück, zogen in eine Welle der Unsicherheit, die ihn zu überschwemmen drohte. Steve wusste nur von einer Sache, die Thor nicht von ihm bekam, und er betete, dass er falsch lag, denn wenn er Recht behielt, würde es ihm das Herz brechen.  
~~~>  
Steve schweigt, als Thor ihn in seinem Zimmer abholt. Er sieht atemberaubend aus und Thor sagt ihm das auch, bekommt aber nicht als ein halbherziges „Dank“ als Antwort. Thor runzelt ein wenig die Stirn, folgt Steve aber in das wartende Auto. Das Schweigen hält an, während sie fahren und weiter, als sie sich im Restaurant an ihren Tisch setzen.

Die Kellner bieten keine Menükarten an und Thor nimmt an, dass Tony etwas Geeignetes vorbestellt hat, als er die Reservierung gemacht hat, obgleich sie beiden Männern Wein anbieten und in die Gläser einschenken, bevor sie sich zurückziehen, sich offensichtlich der wachsenden Spannung zwischen den schweigenden Dinierenden bewusst. Schließlich kann Thor die Stille nicht mehr aushalten und fragt einfach nach.

„Bedrückt dich etwwas?“

“Wo warst du heute?”

“Ich habe den Tag mit einer Freundin von Tony verbracht. Er hat sie mir auf Grund ihrer Fähigkeit, unübliche Wünsche zu befriedigen, empfohlen und ich war sehr zufrieden mit ihren Bemühungen.” 

“Aber warum hast du nicht zuerst mit mir geredet?” Thor macht Steves Äußerung perplex. War es nicht so, dass der Ring eine Überraschung sein sollte?

“Tony hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich frage, nachdem ich selbst gesehen habe, was sie anzubieten hat.” 

“Aber das erklärt es immer noch nicht.”

“Es was etwas, was ich nicht selbst tun konnte. Ich habe jemanden mit den nötigen Fähigkeiten gebraucht.”

“Warum nicht? Viele andere Kerle schaffen das auch, ohne jemanden zu engagieren, der sich darum kümmert.”

“Keine der Anderen, die ich mir angeschaut habe, sahen so aus, als ob sie zu Hause gemacht wurden.”

Steve stutzt, macht aber weiter, sich vorwärts lehnend, um zu versuchen, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. 

„Nun, vielleicht nicht zu Hause, aber so dass ihre Partner wenigstens wissen, was vor sich geht.“

“Also hätte ich dich mitnehmen sollen? Hättest du lieber ausgewählt?”

“Nein. Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du es brauchst und ich hätte ausgeholfen.”

Thor hat das Gefühl, als ob sie aneinander vorbeireden, was, wie er zugeben muss, ein höchst verunsicherndes Gefühl ist.

„Du hast nicht die Begabung dafür. Ich möchte nicht, dass du bei etwas verletzt wirst, für dass du nicht vorbereitet bist.“

“Das ist nicht der Punkt. Das ist etwas, was wir zusammen machen müssen, oder unsere Beziehung wird nicht funktionieren.”

Thor versucht, ruhig zu bleiben, aber der anklagende Ton in Steves Stimme lässt ihn in die Defensive gehen, obwohl er weiß, dass er nichts Falsches getan hat. Er hört sich selbst lauter werden, aber schafft es nicht, sich zusammenzureißen. 

„Ich wollte nur euren Traditionen folgen.“

Steve schreit an dieser Stelle. “Fremdgehen ist keine Tradition.”

Angesichts dieser Anschuldigung schießt Thor schnell von seinem Stuhl hoch, als er zurückbrüllt:

„Ich habe nie so etwas getan.“

“Du hast. Du hast es vorhin zugegeben.”

“Nein. Du verdrehst meine Worte.”

„Tja, dann erklär mir mal, inwiefern das Verbringen des Morgens bei einer Frau, die käufliche Liebe anbietet, nicht als Fremdgehen zählt!”

Thor zuckt zurück, als ob man ihn geschlagen hätte, Mund lautlos arbeitend, während er sich wundert, wie alles nur so schnell schief gehen konnte. Sein Mund schließt sichh mit einem hörbaren Klick der Zähne, und er atmet ein paar Mal tief durch, bevor er still und ruhig spricht, das einzige Zeichen seiner Anspannung ein Zittern in seiner Stimme.

„Es war eine Juwelierin, keine Prostituierte. Sie hat dies für mich gemacht, damit ich es dir präsentieren kann. Ich hatte gehofft, dich als meinen Ehemann zu nehmen, aber ich sehe, dass ich mich hinsichtlich deiner Wertschätzung für mich geirrt habe. Ich werde gehen, um mich dich nicht länger aufzudrängen.” 

Thor legt die Schachtel sanft auf den Tisch, bevor er sich umdreht und weggeht, Steve perplex und schweigend hinter sich lassend.

Für einen langen Augenblick existiert nichts weiter als das Klingeln seiner Ohren, als er auf die winzige, schwarze Box starrt.

„Oh Gott. Ich bin so ein Idiot.“  
~~~>  
“Du bist so ein Idiot. Er ist noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde zu Hause und wir haben schon zentimeterweise Überschwemmung. Bring das in Ordnung, Rogers, oder ich schwöre, ich werde einen Weg finden, dich fertig zu machen!”

Steve start Tony einfach an, sieht den Milliardär sprechen und mit der Fernbedienung wedelnd, als er seine Worte unterstreicht, während Steve den Siebentausend – Dollar – Teppich volltropft.

„Ich verstehe, dass du Probleme und Geheimnisse hast, und ich weiss, dass nach allem, was passiert ist – und nein, niemand hat mir das erzählt, denn ich hab es selbst rausgekriegt, Genie, schon vergessen? – dass du über gewisse Dinge besorgt bist, was diese Sache angeht. Aber Thor? Er ist ein Sechser im Lotto. Er wird dich nie verletzen, dich nie betrügen und er würde sofort dein Leben für dich geben, nur um dich zu retten. Also wenn du überhaupt einen Funken Gefühl für diesen Mann hast, wirst du einen Weg finden, damit es aufhört mit regnen, und bringst in Ordnung, was du verbockt hast. Nun scher dich raus aus meinem Wohnzimmer! Pepper ist hier und zum ersten Mal bin ich nicht derjenige, der in Schwierigkeiten ist. Mach schon! Husch!”

Steve dreht sich um, Tonys Rat folgend, und stößt beinahe mit Pepper zusammen, als sie aus der Küche kommt. 

„Hi Steve, hör auf Tony! Er weiß alles darüber, wie man aus einem Schlammassel wieder herauskommt, obwohl er üblicherweise über so etwas weniger redegewandt ist.“

Tonys ‘Hey’ und Steves ‘Ja, Ma’am!’ prallen in einem Durcheinander von Silben aufeinander, als Steve auf die Treppe zusteuert und auf dem Mann, den er so sehr verletzt hat.  
~~~>  
Als Steve die Türöffnung erreicht, hat er Erinnerungsblitze an jene erste Nacht, vor all diesen Monaten, als er an der selben Stelle gestanden und versucht hat, einen Gott aus dem Regen zu locken. Damals haben die Stürme Thors Traurigkeit widergespiegelt, düstere Wolken und stetiger Regen.

Dieser Sturm ist anders und Steve weiß es. Die Luft ist elektrisch aufgeladen und Blitze spalten den Nachthimmel. Der Wind sendet nadelspitze Wassertropfen durch die Luft und als Thor Steves Anwesenheit bemerkt, beides, die Intensität des Regens und die Häufigkeit der Einschläge, nehmen zu.

Steve nimmt die Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und ballt sie in seiner Faust zusammen. Als er Thors Seite erreicht, lässt er sich neben dem Donnergott auf seine Knie fallen. Er streckt seinen Arm aus, um den durchweichten Mann zu berühren, lässt seine Hand aber fallen, als Thor sich von ihm wwegdreht, um jeglichen Kontakt zu vermeiden.

„Es tut mir so leid.“ Steves Stimme verliert sich im Wind und er räuspert sich, spricht etwas lauter. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt hab. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so einen schrecklichen, voreiligen Schluss gezogen habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein unreifer, unsicherer Blödmann bin. Es tut mir so, so leid.“ Letzendlich verlangsamen sich Steves Worte und er verstummt.

Der Regen lässt leicht nach und erlaubt es Steve, Thors Frage zu hören.

„Als du gesagt hast, dass du mir vertraust, hast du es so gemeint?“

„Natürlich hab ich das…Tue es. Natürlich tu ich das.”

“Also warum würdest du mich dann beschuldigen, dich so entwürdigend zu behandeln? Habe ich jemals Unzufriedenheit an dem, was wir haben, bekundet?“

„Nun ja, nein, aber du bist du und ich bin…ich und es gibt Sachen, von denen ich weiß, dass du sie brauchst, ich sie dir aber nicht gegeben habe.“ Steve sinkt zusammen, als er seine Erklärung beendet, auf die Ringschachtel starrend, die sich immer noch in seinen Händen befindet.

„Als all das begonnen hat, habe ich Tony erzählt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du so geistig umnachtet bist, wenn es um die Zuneigung deiner Partner geht. Ich sehe jetzt, dass ich in der Beziehung falsch gelegen haben könnte.“

Steve öffnet seinen Mund, aber Thor hält eine Hand hoch, bringt ihn so zum Schweigen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass, wenn ich unglücklich wäre, ich der Typ wäre, der stillschweigt? Ist es nicht vielmehr so, dass du etwas, was du gehört hast, erlaubt hast, die Furcht, die in deinem Herzen lauert, zu nähren?“

Thor sieht Steves Gesicht an, als dieser als Antwort nickt.

„Wenn das hier Asgard wäre und ich in der Position, es möglich zu machen, würde ich die Verantwortlichen ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen. Aber alles, was ich dir anbieten kann, ist mein armseliges Herz und meine Unterstützung, solange, wie du mich haben willst. Falls und wenn du bereit bist, werde ich dir beibringen, das körperliche Liebe eine erfreuliche Erfahrung ist, die Partner, die sich vertrauen, miteinander teilen, und nicht diese Abscheulichkeit ist, die jene Männer dir aufgezwungen haben. Bis das soweit ist, bin ich mehr als zufrieden mit dem, was wir haben.“ 

Thor berührt Steves Gesicht, hebt sein Kinn hoch, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. „Meine einzige Bedingung ist, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich niemals das Vertrauen missbrauchen werde, dass du mir geschenkt hast. Ich würde mein Leben opfern, um dich zu verteidigen. Das Gleiche gilt für mein Herz.“

Als Thor mit Sprechen fertig ist, beobachtet Steve vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Für einen langen Augenblick bewegt sich nichts jenseits des immer noch fallenden Regens rund um sie. Schließlich kriecht Steve vorwärts, drückt Thors Beine runter, bevor er sich rittlings auf sie setzt, sich so bewegend, dass ihre Gliedmaßen zusammen passen.

„Heute Morgen war alles perfekt und ich war so aufgeregt, mit dir auszugehen. Als ich dich und Tony habe reden hören, wusste ich wirklich nicht, was ich denken sollte. Du hast mir noch nie etwas verheimlicht und ich konnte mir auch nicht vorstellen, warum du so etwas machen würdest. Es tut mir leid, dass ich automatisch an so etwas Schlimmes gedacht habe. Ich vertraue dir, aber ich habe immer noch Probleme, mir selbst zu vertrauen.“

Thor schlingt seine Arme um den großen, warmen Körper an seiner Brust und manövriert Steve vorsichtig zu sich, um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn zu pressen, die nassen Haarsträhnen von seinen Augen beiseite schiebend.

„Ich sehe, dass du die Ringbox behalten hast. Gefällt dir der Ring?“

Beide Männer schauen runter, als Thor den Klappdeckel aufspringen lässt, das Band enthüllend. Eine breite Silberbasis unterstützt Strähnen eines komplizierten, goldenen Knotenmusters, welches sich um den Ring windet, ausgenommen von ein paar freien Stellen, wo sich jeweils eine Rune darauf befindet.

„Es ist perfekt, aber was bedeuten sie?“

Während Thor sie erklärt, deutet er auf jedes Symbol. „Diese hier, ’Berkano’, bedeutet Wachstum. ’Gebo’ heißt Partnerschaft, ’Wunjo’ heißt Freude und diese da, ’Ehwaz’ bedeutet Vertrauen.“

Die letzte Markierung berührend, nimmt Thor den Ring aus Steves Handfläche, dreht ihn in seinen Fingern herum.

„Heute war überhaupt nicht so, wie ich es erwartet habe, aber mir widerstrebt es, meine Verletztheit und meinen Ärger weiter zu stillen. Vielleicht bin ich während unserer Zeit zusammen genau so gewachsen wie du. Ich möchte dir trotzdem gern noch mein Treuegelöbnis anbieten und ich möchte einfach stolz sein, dich meinen Ehemann zu nennen, wenn du mich noch haben willst?“

“Natürlich möchte ich dich noch haben. Ja, definitiv.”

Thor streift den Ring auf Steves Finger, ihre Gesichter sich näher und näher annähernd, ihre Stirnen sich berührend, während sie mitten im strömenden Regen sitzen und sich nur gegenseitig festhalten.  
~~~>  
Neun Monate später:

Steve war es egal, was Andere über Hochzeiten im Juni sagten – September war ein großartiger Monat, um zu heiraten, und als er vor den Traualtar trat, Thors Hand fest haltend, konnte er sich nicht länger das Schwindel erregende Lachen verkneifen, das seiner Kehle zu entkommen versuchte.

Bekannte Gesichter standen am Traualtar Spalier, Tony grinsend und Konfetti werfend (da Vogelfutter anscheinend ein No Go war), als Pepper neben ihm stand, ihre Hand den sichtbaren Schwangerschaftsbauch reibend.

Der Rest des Teams war auch da, obwohl Coulson den Miniaturkonfettifeuerbogen konfisziert hatte, den Clint versucht hatte, hereinzuschmuggeln, und der immer noch schmollte, sowie Bruce, der schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war, argwöhnisch auf die Menschenmengen und den Lärm schauend. Sogar Fury war aufgetaucht, sah ziemlich schick in seinem Anzug aus, da er den entmutigenden Ledertrenchcoat auf Steves Bitte hin daheim gelassen hatte.

Steve sah auch Odin und Frigga, für einen Moment überrascht, da sie auf die Einladung, die man an sie geschickt hatte, keine Antwort erhalten hatten. Thor sah auch ziemlich überrascht aus, hielt inne, damit sie beide umarmen konnte, während Odin ihnen von seinem Platz aus zunickte.

“Wie…?”

“Heimdall. Er meinte, dass heute ein guter Tag für einen Besuch wäre. Es freut mich, dass er sich nicht geirrt hat.”

Sie drückte beide noch einmal und ließ sie dann los, damit sie weiter zum Brautzimmer gehen konnten und die restlichen Gäste Zeit hatten, dorthin zu gelangen, wo die Hochzeitsfeier stattfinden sollte. 

Endlich waren die Männer allein. 

“Nun, Ehemann? Wie fühlst du dich?“

Steves Grinsen war so groß, um sein Gesicht zu spalten, und Thor lachte lauthals los.

“Ich fühle mich, als ob die letzte Woche eine der längsten Wochen meines Lebens gewesen ist und ich schließe meine Zeit im Eis mit ein.“

“Du warst derjenige, der auf Tradition bestanden hat, mein lieber Gatte. Ich wollte eine schnelle Hochzeit haben, aber du wolltest das. Das ist allein deine Schuld!“

“Pffft, egal. Das war es wert, nicht?”

Thor zog an seiner Hand, zog Steve an seine Brust, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte, um dessen Lippen zu erreichen. Kurz bevor sie sich trafen, hauchte Thor, „Für dich? Das war es wirklich.“

ENDE  


**Author's Note:**

> Tja, wie man sieht, gibt es wieder ein Lebenszeichen von mir. Sorry, aber das reale Leben hatte mich voll im Griff und ich keine Zeit zum Schreiben. Dafür gibt’s diese schöne Übersetzung von einer meiner Lieblingsstories von mir. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. 
> 
> Falls Interesse besteht, ich hab noch eine englische Kurzgeschichte von mir, die ich noch übersetzen könnte – Hauptcharaktere Tony, Thor und Eric Northman aus „True Blood“. Sagt mir Bescheid.
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
